


Charity Auction

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: no real reason for this just cos i could and it seemed fun, a Auction with a date with supergirl





	1. Chapter 1

Charity Auction

Charity fund raisers are fun right, well that’s what Lena was telling herself on the way to the meeting. She hadn’t been involved in any fund raisers for a while and not at such a early stage she just didn’t have the time these days, what with running LCorp, CatCo and dodging kidnappings and assassination attempts. This was different she could never turn down a plea from that adorable pouting blond puppy Kara Danvers. “Please lee please, it’s a really good cause and it will be fun please” Kara had all but crawled onto her lap begging for her help, with a smirk on her face and a slight incline to her eyebrow Lena lingered on the thought of Kara on her lap possibly a little too long as she rounded the corner to come face to face with her.

The meeting was just to decide what they could do as a fund raiser, Lena had the connections and the locations and the finances to get everything started, to be fair she could have just given Kara the money for the charity and she would have been done with the whole thing, lord knows she didn’t really have the time. However if she had done so she wouldn’t have additional weekly meetings with Kara, along with Tuesday lunches, and Friday game nights Saturday dinners and the occasional pop in, most of her days already had some Kara in them but she had a excuse to ensure that Thursday afternoons were now also time with Kara. Kara had been writing a series of articles on local hero’s and found out about a group that would gather together to help people who were suffering from disabilities or degenerative illness to modify their homes and work places so they could continue to lead normal lives. They had small fund raisers to help buy new equipment and most of the people were volunteers.

They were always very short of funds meaning that they were reliant on discounts and shops giving them scraps which made everything harder as they would have to repair or remake things before they could be used. Kara had wanted to give them a helping hand which was so kind of her, the charity had been very grateful although insisted that half the money go to helping research into motor neurone disease, of course this broke Kara’s heart in a good way, when being given help themselves they still wanted to share, she was practically gushing about it. They had decided on an auction this was the easiest thing to arrange and with Lena’s contact they could get some good prises. Kara had suggested that she could auction a date to ensure that there were enough bidders “only if Supergirl agreed to be the girl on the date, the Luther name won’t pull in nearly as much” Lena had joked. Kara had gone quiet for a moment and decided that this was not a bad idea. The auction could conclude with a Supergirl date it would defiantly pull in the press to see who won the date, and it would help with Supergirls image, it had not been the best since Mixy had made a show of National City and declared his love for Supergirl before terrorising the place, then the Daxamite alien threat it had been a bad image year.

It was all set, Lena did not know how but Supergirl had agreed to this, maybe the girl of steel also has a weakness for the bouncy blonde, her green eyes flares slightly in jealousy. There was no way that Lena would be able to compete with a super hero. There was a massive swarm of people heading towards the lakes they had picked a lovely location and the auction would take place on the grounds with the lakes in the background, rows of chairs were set up for the guests to use and there was a podium for the auctioneer. The place looked perfect with white chairs and plush red pillows and waiters with canapés and Champaign wandering around in-between the guests. Lena was observing from the little band stand, she was wearing a red dress sweeping to the floor with a slit up the right leg stopping mid way up her thigh a low plunging back to the curve of her spine, it was sleeveless holterneck style which hugged every curve Lena possessed. He hair was delicately clipped up on one side and free flowing around her back and the other side, her lips trade mark red.

Kara had walked over to where she could hear Lena’s heart, she had not seen her but she knew where she was. Kara was much more casually dressed in chinos and a button up, hair in a bun with her glasses firmly on her face that was until she saw Lena. Rounding the corner she looked up as Lena turned, her hair was blowing in the wind slightly the sun catching her eyes making them sparkle and shine, she had a amazing smile on her face and that dress was everything. Kara felt her heart stutter as she took in the vision, from the slow turn where her back was exposed, to the long slit exposing her leg, to the tight figure hugging dress and face Lena was a goddess. Kara literally fell, she tripped over her feet and fell towards Lena landing on the floor, her glasses had fallen and she couldn’t see them. Lena Had rushed towards Kara as she fell, she had scooped up her glasses and she was crouched by the blond. “oh God Kara, are you Ok?” Lena’s voice full of concern.

Kara was so concerned about her glasses and Lena in such close proximity she pushed up to her knees and began looking for her glasses, not responding to Lena. Lena put her hand on Kara’s shoulder and slowly reached for her chin, moving Kara to be facing her. “Here you go sweetie I have them” Lena was looking at Kara, looking into her eyes full of fear and concern, it was like being struck by lightning, the recognition flashed momentarily on Lena’s face, before she put the glassed over Kara’s face. “It’s ok Kara, is that better?” Lena did not know what else to say clearly she was talking to Supergirl and Kara and her friend looked terrified. Kara seemed to relax a little once her glasses were on, Lena offered her hand to help Kara up, Kara again witnessing the vision before her, which had no less of an effect than the first time. Lena smiled; Kara was blushing and trying to avoid looking directly at her. “I have to go and get things started, you have guys to show in ok.”

The auction had gone off without a hitch, all the items, getaways, dinners and gifts had been auctioned off and unbelievably they had already reached $800,000, Kara had wanted to raise $500,000 for the charity, but with Lena’s connections and Kara’s winning personality they had already smashed it. The auctioneer announced the last item of the day, with that there was a little sonic boom over head followed by a flash of red and blue. The hero circled before slowly gliding down to the ground. “so as you all know the last item is a date today with Supergirl, shall we start the bidding at $10,000” Supergirl blushed at this thinking that this was a ludicrous amount of money for a date. The higher the bids went the more she blushed looking uncharacteristically flustered. Lord had bid $90,000, followed by $100,000 by Edge the bids kept coming, bid after bid and none of them Kara wanted to spend any time with, she was regretting this decision as all the bids were coming from people who were not fans, people who have actively tried to hurt people she loved or her. $300,000 Lillian Luther bid, there was a shock that ran through the entire crowd, and flashes from press camera’s Kara looked around and saw Lena, a horrified look on her face. All other bidders had given up when Lillian had made her bid not wanting to go up against the Luther. Lena took a deep breath $1,000,000. There was a hiss from Lillian as she heard the bid, she didn’t want to get into a bidding war with her stubborn daughter.

$1,100,000 was Lillian’s passing shot; she was not letting her daughter get away with this so easily. A dangerous smile crept its way across Lena’s face and her raised eyebrow and CEO stare said that this was over. $2,200,000, she had doubled Lillian’s offer and made her look small in one swift motion, Lillian glared at her daughter and turned on her heal and left. Several members of the press opted to follow Lillian while the rest snapped pictured of Lena Luther; she could see the headlines now, a Luther and a Super. The auctioneer had dropped his gavel and encouraged Lena to come up to collect her item. After a steadying breath Lena approached Supergirl and held out her hand. More photos, various chants from how about a hug, can we have a photo, give her a kiss, it was getting very loud. Lena closed the auction and thanked everyone for coming. She spoke to a few more people and gave instructions on cleaning up and getting shipped to the new owners. She turned and returned to Supergirl. 

Supergirl was gazing at Lena, as she approached, she had just spent so much money on a date, she could have anyone she wanted dressed like that, although she was sure that it was just so Lillian couldn’t get her hands on her. Lena had been so upset when she had found out Lillian had hurt Supergirl it was sweet. She heard Lena Cough to get her attention, “Miss Luther, that was a very generous bid I will ensure you have a fantastic time” “what is it you have planned Supergirl?” Supergirl thought for a moment what could she do that would be worth that much money? They could chase the sunset, and see as many as they could fit in, or the sun rise if she preferred, they could go to every country in the world, she could fly her around all day and night if she wanted. Looking at how Lena was dressed with a warm glow on her cheeks maybe she would like something fancier. Supergirl swallowed and took a steadying breath before giving the options to her. Lena leaned in and whispered, “how about one floating dance and then you can take me home Kara” she lay a small kiss on her cheek.

Supergirl stepped back not really knowing what to say or do in this situation, Lie tell the truth apologise. Lena leaned forward again “supergirl may have saved me, but you Kara Danvers are my hero, I love you, please take me home” Taking Lena in her arms floating around effortlessly to the music playing softly while cameras flashed and people cheered, a quick show and then off into the air on their way to Lena’s penthouse. They floated down and Lena stood before Kara, she looked amazing still even after the flight, she was smoothing her dress when the metal on the balcony whined under Kara’s grip, Lena looked up to see Kara staring at her. “See something you like?” there was a playful tone in her voice and Lena’s trade mark brow lift, crinkled nose and corner smile. Kara thought she may have just died. “Oh Rao, Lena your stunning, I love you too, would it be ok to kiss you?” Lena smiled a wide smile as she was pulled into Kara’s embrace murmuring “finally” onto her lips before granting access to Kara’s hungry tongue.


	2. Chapter 2a - the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when Lena Luthor buys a date with Supergirl (Kara her best friend) a recent confirmation and thoughts start to spiral, a little angst and a lot of real talking?
> 
> maybe they spend the day saving the city? in fluffy loveliness?
> 
> maybe both?
> 
> check the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok iit was suggested i write a second chapter to charity auction and i asked what people would like to see but no-one came back to me. I decided that i would do it any way, now there are two chapters going up, A and B, they can each be read as the next chapter to Charity auction, or they can be read as a chapter 2 and 3 i have done my best to make it possible for them to stand individually or be a continuation.
> 
> there is no smut because after paying $2.2 million for time with Kara there is no way they would taint their first time with that. so if thats what people were hoping for sorry.

Charity Auction Chapter 2A

Stumbling in through the balcony door the kiss was not broken, Supergirl following Lena’s backward motion inside. The kiss was passionate and as Supergirl slipped her hand to Lena’s neck and the other around her back pulling her impossibly close, Lena wanted to enjoy it, she wanted to so much but she couldn’t. Inside her mind were the constant fears and insecurities’. Was Supergirl doing this because it was expected, was she doing it because she was paid too, Lena had bid the highest; no Kara wouldn’t do that she had too much dignity and self esteem to be brought, she had said they could do whatever she wanted on the date, maybe she was just staying true to her word, but no she had asked to kiss her, there was no way a super could really want to be with a Luthor, not after all the pain caused. Supergirl didn’t trust Lena, if she had she would have told her the truth about who she was, there was no way that this was real, was this happening to continue some kind of long term surveillance plan on Lena. After all Kara had shown no interest in her, she had blushed and laughed when Lena flirted but had shown no interest in her, she had left the door open on many occasion and Kara had not walked through. Yet she was Supergirl, who was taking the opportunity presented, or was this just to keep things on track? Their hugs were a little longer than other peoples and she was invited to a lot of evenings in and lunches out but they were friends, or were they, Lena was trying to shake off the thoughts that were starting to spiral out of control, but she was having no luck.

Feeling the change in the kiss, Kara was concerned about what was happening, Lena had kissed her back, had led the way inside, she had mumbled something like “finally” when she kissed her, she wanted the kiss, but she was detached now and almost frozen still, their lips were no longer moving together and Kara was starting to panic, did she get the cues wrong, did she misunderstand, had Lena not wanted this. She wouldn’t do anything without consent and thought that she had it, but maybe she was wrong, Lena had been flirting with her she was sure of it. She had wanted the kiss, but something had changed, Lena no longer seemed interested in the kiss, she seemed frozen and unhappy, had she done something to scare her? Kara tentatively moved both hands to Lena’s shoulders and broke the kiss stepping back slightly to look at Lena’s face. Lena instantly missed the heat and closeness and chastised herself for ruining things before they even got started, but then she was a Luthor and everything they touch falls to pieces. Lena dipped her head and kept her eyes closed; she didn’t want to see the moment that Supergirl realised that she was kissing a Luthor and bolted for the door. Kara couldn’t understand what happened, she was finally getting to kiss Lena, her Lena, she was able to hold her and kiss her because she finally knew the truth and she could give herself willingly but Lena was pulling away from her, not her Supergirl. Lena had said she loved Kara, but she was still Supergirl. Was the lie the problem, or that she wasn’t human? 

Kara took a step back and using her right hand to lift Lena’s head she tried to read her face, Lena’s eyes were closed and there was a small tear falling from her left eye, Kara listened to the frantic heartbeat sounding from Lena’s chest, had she used to much pressure, had she hurt and scared her, she couldn’t tell. “Lee, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have, um did I hurt you, are you ok, what’s wrong, please talk to me Lee” Kara’s voice was full of compassion, concern and love that Lena chanced a look at the super before her. When she opened her eyes the stature of Supergirl was missing, this was all Kara, the expression the body language. Kara wiped away the tear that had now managed to fall down Lena’s cheek and offered her a shy and tentative smile, “Lee please talk to me, I’m not going anywhere, it’s just me, I am still Kara” her words were pleading now. Hearing Kara’s voice and seeing her face Lena started to crumble, “I am so sorry Kara, I have ruined everything already, I ruin everything I love, you should go before you are too badly tainted by my Luthor genes, Supergirl is too important to National City to associate with me” More tears escaped Lena’s eyes as she spoke and she looked away from Kara.

Kara was confused, “Lena, please don’t say things like that, you’re a good person, your Lena, you saved me from a day with Edge, Lord and your mother, the whole city knows you won the auction for a day with me, I am yours all day and I am not going anywhere, well unless you don’t want me to stay, maybe you have changed your mind now?” Kara’s confidence and voice was failing her towards the end of her sentence, she was starting to think that maybe Lena did have an issue with her being Supergirl or an alien. A small amount of fear hurt and anger arose in Lena, she missed Kara’s uncertainty and went straight for the money that was involved, did she think she owed her something because of the bid, was she doing this because of the payment, did she believe Lena thought she could or should buy affection. “If that’s the only reason you are doing this, the only reason that you are here you can go Supergirl, I have never before and will never pay for someone’s affection or for my own sexual gratification. I didn’t bid for that, I was trying to help my friend, just like when I brought Catco, I do not expect or require anything from you.” Lena spat the words out with such venom that Kara actually stepped back further from her. Kara couldn’t believe that Lena had miss read her words, her actions and was suggesting that she was trying to get something out of her. “I am not one of the people you grew up with Lena, I never wanted anything from you but you, your friendship, I am most defiantly not selling myself no matter how much money you just gave to my charity, and if you have that little regard for Supergirl how can you love me as Kara?” tears were running down her face now, she turned away from Lena and headed to the balcony she didn’t fly away she just stood as her heart started to break.

Lena stood blinking at the words as Kara spoke, she couldn’t believe that she had allowed her toxic thought to escape her lips, not in front of Kara, she never wanted Kara to truly see the darkness in her that she fought against, that she was able to keep at bay because of the light Kara brought to her life. The hurt on Kara’s face broke Lena, she was aching in a way that she didn’t know was possible, was that the last straw for Kara, she was walking away, was this the moment she would lose Kara forever. A glimmer of hope entered Lena’s thoughts as Kara stopped on the balcony, Lena approached slowly, reaching out with one hand and placing it on Kara’s shoulder. “I am so sorry Kara, I didn’t mean for that to um, I didn’t want to do that, to say that, I never meant to hurt you, my mind is so full of negative thoughts, and feeling that I will never be enough, especially for you, that I don’t deserve your love or care, especially that of a super after all my family has done to you, it’s just hard to accept that you would want to be with me, you never showed any interest before and my thoughts spiralled out of control, and you got the brunt of the Luthor in me, something that I never wanted you to feel, I understand if you want to go.” Lena’s voice sounded so small so helpless she dropped her hand, and stared at the ground, waiting for the inevitable rush of air as Kara left.

The rush of air didn’t come, instead there were two strong arms around her and Kara was whispering to her “Lee, I couldn’t before, I couldn’t take advantage of you, I couldn’t be more selfish than I have already been, you didn’t know all of me and I couldn’t do that to you, as much as I wanted to, and I am frightened that now you know, you won’t accept me and I will lose you, I didn’t mean to lie I just wanted to keep one person for Kara, for just me” Lena was holding her back and they just stood for what seemed like a eternity but at the same time not long enough. “I am not used to being vulnerable Kara, exposed and weak, all things frowned upon in the Luthor house, you make me feel stronger than I am and weaker all at the same time.” Kara took Lena’s face in her hands, Lena lent into the touch with a small smile on her lips. “Lee you are the strongest person I know, you make me better, you challenge me and your love lifts me higher than I ever thought possible, and well I can fly, you mean the world to me” Kara punctuated her response with a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

Lena explained how her thoughts had spiralled and how she dismissed them but they kept coming, she explained her fear and anxiety and that she didn’t feel worthy of Kara’s love, especially now she knew she was a super, and that her family would double the efforts to hurt Kara if they knew. She explained how there was never any affection without a price and she was sorry that she had been looking for one with Kara. She finished by asking the inevitable question “did you not tell me because you couldn’t trust me, because I am a Luther?” Kara’s heart had sunk with each revelation; just how much Lena despised herself, how much damage had Lillian done to her over the years. Her heart ached for Lena, she couldn’t see how amazing she was. Kara looked straight at Lena, capturing her eye’s, she explained that she also had negative thoughts and that last year when infected by red kryptonite she was horrible to people she loved, that she still felt terrible about it but had come to the realisation that just because there are negative thoughts doesn’t mean she truly believed them and it’s her actions that speak to who she is. That Lena’s actions told her how good she was, how smart and funny and kind and that was all that mattered to her, that she forgave every negative thought and that she was kissing her because she had longed to for a very long time. “Lee, Kara Zor-El, thats my name by the way, has no one, once people know I am Supergirl everything changes, I was my most human, my most real with you, I got to be Kara and I loved that, I have trusted you for a long time, I have loved you for a long time, your mother had known for a long time, she told me you would hate me and that it would make you turn back to her, and I couldn’t risk losing you, I didn’t believe you would ever be like your family, but I was scared that you would leave me for lying, I have lost so much in my life, but I think losing you would truly kill me”

Lena looked at Kara, sat in the super suit literally the strongest person on the planet, she opened herself up completely, she was totally exposed, she really did love and trust her. The smile that came across Lena’s face was nothing but blinding, Kara’s heart stopped in her chest, it seemed like forever before it started beating again, but it did as Lena lent forward and kissed her. “How about a real date? Not today, not because of an auction, just Lena and Kara?” Lena asked before biting her lip nervously. Kara smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners, “Gosh Lee, I would really love that” and again they were kissing on the balcony of the penthouse.


	3. chapter 2B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is the more fluffy version of what could have happened, lots of fun love and saving the city.
> 
> or this is the end to the day of the charity auction

Charity auction chapter 2B

The kiss ended softly, and they both stood on the balcony in each other’s arms, Lena thought over the first kiss with Kara and smiled, when Lena had made the declaration of love to Kara, she had of course meant that she was in love with her, and never expected Kara to reciprocate even the friendly love declaration, when Kara had said she loved her too, Lena just about held it together, especially after telling her she was stunning, but to be followed with a request for a kiss, and that kiss, well that was never expected. It was only in her wildest dreams that she thought Kara would ever love her back and here she was in Kara’s arms. She felt all her normal confidence leave her and she was nervous, she wasn’t in Kara’s arms on the balcony this was Supergirl. Lena began to panic, her heart rate increased and she was looking around. Kara looked at her questioningly “Lena what’s wrong your heart is racing?” Lena was still pained but her thoughts were returning, “we have to get you off the balcony, someone might see, Supergirl can’t be seen kissing a Luthor, go please, come back as Kara, please” Kara didn’t want to leave, she didn’t want Lena to feel that way, she took her hands and shook her head, “let’s go inside” moving towards the door.

Once inside Lena began to calm, she wrapped her arms around Kara as soon as she started the embrace. “Everyone knows I am with you today, you literally just purchased a day with me, there is no way that Supergirl is going anywhere, I will not have anyone use me being spotted somewhere else as a means to write horrible things about you. Can you imagine Supergirl leaves date with CEO due to Luthor xenophobic attitude? Not even for a good cause could Supergirl bare to be with the toxic Luthor.” Lena’s breath hitches in her chest, she knows that Kara is probably right and if there was anything written about an impromptu end to their date it would be blamed on Lena, she knew Kara didn’t think like that about her, she could never understand why she had so much faith in her but she knew it was unflappable. “I will be blamed for every person you don’t save today, the evil Luthor that held Supergirl to her deal while people across National City needed her. If they have a picture of that kiss, they will make it sordid” Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, they both knew that each of them was right and no matter what they do Lena would be portrayed as the bad guy.

“I hope that one day the world will see just how good you are Lena, the true you that I see, but I think your right, why did you bid?” Kara wasn’t sure why Lena would put herself in this position she knew it would be something selfless and thoughtful but there was no need to do that she could look after herself. Lena blushed a little, “there were many reasons, I wanted to be able to talk to you, especially after well you now the whole glasses thing, I love spending time with you, I love you so that was a bonus too, but mainly I know Edge and Lord would have had something demeaning set for you, and well after my mother started bidding, I knew I couldn’t let her win. You haven’t told me what she did to you but I know my mother and I couldn’t stand the thought of her hurting you again” Lena was staring at Kara lovingly, she truly meant every word that she had said, she wanted to protect her, Kara’s face lit up, she loved the face that even though she knew Kara was practically invulnerable she still wanted to keep her safe. “I love you Lena Luthor, you are my hero” Kara said with a smile and leaned in to kiss Lena again.

Kara had an idea, she would help out around the city with Lena, she could pick some less dangerous things and take Lena, that way people would see that Supergirl was not compromised and Lena was not being short changed. Lena was arguing against this plan but Kara had tilted her head to listen in on something, “you’re about to change your mind, its either hero day with me, or you can talk to your very disappointed Mother who is on her way up in the elevator” Kara couldn’t hide her smile. Lena walked out to the balcony and rolled her eyes, “I hate flying”. Kara chuckled and swooped her up in her arms before taking off, they flew around a little, talking and Kara showed her all the best vantage points in the city. It was only about 30 minutes before there was sound of distress, Kara flew to the park, after placing Lena on the grass she flew over the river dipped her hands in the water and fished out a small boy, flying him back to the grass to check him over. Lena rushed up and helped assess the boy who wasn’t breathing, she managed to get him to expel the water and he started coughing as a very hysterical woman was closing in on them. The small boy was clutching at Lena, and Kara was smiling at her. After a few moments of thanks Kara picked up Lena and flew off, Kara had been aware of a few people snapping photos on camera phones, she wasn’t worried.

A few more passes of the city and everything was quiet, Kara readjusted her position so she was floating on her back with Lena snuggled mostly on top of her, it was like laying on the couch at Kara’s only while floating above the city. “Don’t worry Lee, I have got you, your safe” Kara chuckled. They talked about Lena finding out about Supergirl, she explained that she had thought it was a possibility after the first save, but then the detector said Kara was human, then when she found the detector had been broken, she thought about it again but Cat Grant said she had seen both Supergirl and Kara together, then she thought about it again after Kara disappeared when Supergirl was badly injured but she had been at home. She had made many comments to elude to the understanding she knew Kara was not human, and tried to give her knowing looks when she slipped up to encourage confirmation. Lena laughed, “there were so many things telling me the truth, but each time something made me doubt myself, and you kept avoiding it, until I looked into your eyes today, I saw both Kara’s worry and Supergirl’s determination painted on the same face, so I took a chance and you didn’t deny it.” Kara thought for a few minutes before deciding that she would give the speech she had practiced. She apologised and explained that initially superman had wanted her to be careful and then as she got to know Lena and trusted her the government and her friends cautioned her, and then Lillian had scared her into keeping quiet and that she was very sorry, it wasn’t a Luthor thing or a trust thing it was a scared thing but that she had wanted to tell her.

Kara had expected questions or anger or silence but instead was met with the loudest laugh she had ever heard coming from Lena. Moving positions so she was now sat cross legged with Lena in her lap floating above LCorp so that she could see her face better, Kara watched as Lena struggled to regain control of her laughter. Kara didn’t think that she had seen anything so beautiful in her life. “That’s so funny, so Clark thought you should be careful around the one Luthor that has maintained his secret, covered up his slips and ensured incriminating evidence didn’t make it to Lex, but didn’t suggest something better than Glasses and a coral jumper” Kara’s mouth hung open, she was blinking repetitively and just staring at Lena. This was met with another round of uncontrollable laughter. Lena stopped laughing when she saw Kara tilt her head, which normally meant there was trouble or Kara was about to leave so super trouble. “there is a hostage situation we need to move” without a second thought Kara was off carrying Lena with her.

The touched down outside National City bank, Lena was put by the police van occupied by Detective Sawyer. “I thought you were off grid today due to the auction thing?” Maggie asked looking around, when she saw Lena she raised her eyebrows at Supergirl, “you brought your date to a hostage situation” Maggie was mad. Kara explained that she needed to ensure that Lena wasn’t blamed for Supergirl neglecting the city or that Supergirl wasn’t repulsed or rebuffed by Lena abandoning their agreement. “Whatever I do Mag’s it’s going to be her fault she is going to be on the receiving end of everything, I just wanted to make it better.” Kara had the pout and puppy dog eyes out pleading Maggie to help. “You have it bad little Danvers” she whispered. “Ok Supergirl just leave Miss Luthor here and I’ll keep her safe thanks for helping on your way to dinner, there is one armed man in there, 4 hostages.” Maggie said a little louder than needed, Kara rolled her eyes, as she heard another round of camera phones and darted into the bank returning with the robber and his gun which was now just twisted metal. Lena recognised the man, “Grant is that you?” The man looked up and saw Lena approaching him. “Miss Lu Lu Luthor, um I um, hello” Lena spoke to Maggie and asked for a few moments with Grant. He explained that Edge had shut down his project after he refused to help with a chemical compound he wanted to make and that he had been blackballed everywhere, no one would give him a position and his son’s medical bills had gotten out of control. Lena promised to get in touch with Jayne and sort this problem and once the legal issues were taken care of he would have a job in an LCorp Lab. “I wish you had come to me Grant we could have avoided all this unpleasantness” Grant smiled at Lena, “I don’t know what to say Miss Luthor once I turned down your offer I didn’t think you would give me another chance, thank you”.

Kara was off with Lena again, she explained that Grant was the son of her father’s brightest biochemical engineer and she had wanted him to work for LCorp, but with Lex on a rampage he had turned down the position and joined edge industries, which had been widely publicised, but Lena would always have a position for him. Kara thought at the start of the day it was not possible to Love Lena any more than she already did, but every minute spent with her so far proved her more wrong than the last. Landing on the penthouse balcony Kara kissed her again, pulling her in close, when the kiss broke Kara said “Lena I couldn’t care less if I am seen, no one will ever convince me that there is a kinder more beautiful human soul on this planet than you, my heart is yours Miss Luthor” Lena blushed and for the first time that day had no concerns about lavishing kisses on the woman of steal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that people enjoyed the expansion of the story, thank you all for reading. this has been the most popular and i wanted to honour the expansion request.
> 
> comments always welcome.


End file.
